


Late Hours

by CaptainTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, Love Bites, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTooru/pseuds/CaptainTooru
Summary: Tooru is being a workaholic, as usual. Iwa-chan decides to stay in the office to keep him company, so the question is, how long will Tooru manage to stay focused?Spoiler, they fuck.





	

Tooru's neck pops as gets up from his chair to stretch real quickly. Though his office job requires absolutely no level of fitness, it's still tiring; slouching over his desk sitting completely still as his eyes read through hundreds and hundreds of lines of text six out of seven days a week isn't easy on the body. Tooru rolls his shoulders back a couple of times and does a couple of stretches, hearing a handful of pops coming from certain joints as he does.

Despite the physical and mental stress that comes with the job Tooru doesn't dislike his job, he's actually pretty content with it; having his wonderful Iwa-chan there is definitely a bonus, too. Tooru's real lucky, Hajime is literally located in the cubicle right next to Tooru’s own. Tooru finishes up stretching and sits back down in his rolling chair; ready to get back to work.

Roughly an hour passes by when someone knocks on the side of his cubicle, trying to grab Tooru's attention. A smile forms on Tooru's face before he even turns around, once he does he sees Iwa-chan’s form leaning against his cubicle’s wall. 

“It's 7:30, time to call it a day, Oikawa.” Tooru's eyes look over his partner’s body for a moment and he bites the inside of his cheek— damn, Tooru doesn't think he'll ever get over how attractive Iwa-chan looks in his work clothes. As the day goes on Iwa-chan always eventually sheds off his business jacket, undos a top button on his shirt, and loosens his tie a bit, making him look hot as hell to Tooru. Iwa-chan folds his arms in front of his chest.

“Oi, did you listen to me?” Tooru's thoughts finally jump away from how hot Iwa-chan looks and he looks up at his face.

“Oh yeah yeah, you can go ahead and go home, Iwa-chan. I just need to finish writing this email.” Hajime is unimpressed.

“An email. That's all you're going to do, really?” Tooru crosses his arms and pouts in response.

“Okay so maybe I was gonna stay for another eight hours to work on what I'm supposed to be doing tomorrow…”

“Oi…” Says Hajime in a warning tone, Tooru waves his hand dismissively.

“Now now, Iwa-chan. I promise I'm not overworking myself— in fact, on our free day I'm gonna sit in bed with you all day, how's that sound?” Grins Tooru, probably suggesting something else as well, if ya catch my drift. Hajime's brow creases in thought as he debates if he should just drag Tooru home before sighing.

“Fine, but I'm staying here with you, Shittykawa.” 

“Aww~ aren't you such a good boyfriend.” Coos Tooru. Iwa-chan just rolls his eyes and heads back to his own cubicle, but Tooru's eyes catch a trace of a smile on Iwa-chan’s lips as he leaves. Tooru turns around to get started on tomorrow's work. As time passes more and more of Tooru's coworkers clock out and head home. Hajime is able to continue working for about five consecutive hours before sighing, rubbing his tired and strained eyes. It's 12:27am now and Hajime doesn't think he's got enough willpower to read one more letter on a computer so he stands up, stretches, and clocks out before rolling his chair over to Tooru's cubicle. He doesn't really say anything, he just accompanies Tooru, and he definitely appreciates it.

By 1:44am not a single soul besides the two of them are still at work. Tooru sits there silent, diligent and quickly tapping away at the computer’s keyboard while Hajime sits next to him, his elbow on Tooru's desk while his head rests on his hand.

At first Hajime’s on his phone, playing some puzzle game that's barely managing to keep his interest, but soon he puts down his phone and just starts staring at Tooru as he works. Tooru just pretends not to notice how Hajime's eyes are studying his tousled chocolate colored hair. Hajime loves running his fingers through Oikawa's hair, and it's no secret to Tooru. Tooru's typing pace slows down by just a fraction.

Hajime's eyes wander around Tooru's face and admire his fair skin. Then Hajime's eyes trail over to the side and land on Tooru's pink and soft lips; those lips that he's feverishly kissed many times in the past, Hajime licks his own lips at the memories and doesn't fail to notice Oikawa's typing fingers stutter to a halt for a moment. His eyes flick away from the computer screen for a moment before his fingers resume typing, albeit even slower than before. Oikawa's blushing a little, he definitely saw Hajime lick his lips while staring at Tooru's lips from the corner of his eye. Hajime likes this development.

Now Hajime's eyes travel a little lower to stare at Oikawa's jaw, he only leaves hickies there occasionally as to not raise suspicion, but he loves when he gets the chance to, the way Oikawa squirms and gasps as he sucks and leave hickies on Oikawa's jaw is wonderful to see. Tooru squirms a little in his seat as he tries to ignore Iwa-chan's gaze, which is more heated than it was a moment ago. 

Hajime's gaze then moves over to one of Oikawa's absolute favorite places for him to leave hickies at; his collarbone. Though most of Oikawa's collarbone is hidden by his button up shirt, just a bit of it peaks through. Many vivid memories of Oikawa clutching the bed sheets beneath them as he lets out a strangled moan while Hajime sucks and gently scrapes his teeth on the skin till it's sensitive and red make him bite his lip as he recalls them. Just thinking about it makes a feeling of arousal stir within his abdomen.

Tooru can feel Iwa-chan’s gaze on him, it's intense and he can guess pretty accurately what Iwa-chan’s thinking about. Tooru doesn't even realize it but he's stopped typing, he lets out a shaky breath while his eyes quickly flicker over to Iwa-chan’s face— god he adores that face. He looks away before Iwa-chan can catch his gaze. Tooru isn't sure he'll be able to keep working if he looks Iwa-chan in the eye. The blush on Tooru's cheeks spreads over his nose and to his ears and is now more prominent as he chews on his lip while staring distractedly at the computer screen.

The air around him and Iwa-chan is tense and becoming heavy with the desire for something they haven't had in awhile. They've both been busy recently so they just haven't had time to do anything intimate, the look Iwa-chan is giving him isn't helping Tooru keep his thoughts straight either. Tooru wills himself to focus somewhat and ignore his own memories that seem to be seeping into his current thoughts; memories of the things they've done together late at night. Tooru forces himself to disregard Iwa-chan’s heated gaze as he grabs a post-it note on his desk to write down some details he'll need to remember for an email. However, when Tooru reaches over to grab a pen his hand clumsily knocks over the container of pens and they spill onto his desk, one falling to the floor between him and Iwa-chan.

“Shit.” Is all Tooru mumbles out as he grabs the pens and places them back into the container before reaching out for the pen on the floor. As Tooru reaches for the last pen on the floor, Hajime's hand grabs Tooru's wrist. He freezes, staring down at Hajime's hand enclosed around his wrist, refusing to look up at him as his face grows even warmer than before.

“Tooru.” All Iwa-chan needs to say is that one word to make Oikawa whimper. It's not fair, Iwa-chan’s voice sounds all commanding and deeper than usual, of course Tooru's gonna feel a spark of arousal in his abdomen. Despite this, Tooru still refuses to look up at Iwa-chan, if he does then he'll unravel for sure— not that he isn't slowly unraveling already.

“Tooru,” rumbles Iwa-chan again, “look at me.” Tooru lets out an indignant whine, Iwa-chan knows that he can't refuse if he gonna use his first name, that's cheating. Tooru lifts his head up to meet Hajime's stare, the heat radiating off his hand is already enough to make Tooru squirm, but yet he also wants to feel it more. Their eyes stay locked together for a few moments, neither of them speaking.

A quick and strong tug on Tooru's wrist pulls him into Hajime's lap, and Tooru doesn't resist to the pull whatsoever. As soon as Toou is seated in Hajime's lap their lips crash together. The kiss is rough and desperate; like they need to feed off each other to survive. Tooru's arms wrap around Hajime's neck as his arms snake around Tooru's hips, pushing him as close as possible to his own body, their dicks half hard already.

Hajime swipes his tongue over Tooru's bottom lip, wanting access to his mouth. Tooru's mouth opens without a second thought and Hajime’s tongue slips in easily. For the first time Tooru realizes that his body is already trembling a little and soon he's already feeling breathless from the rough kiss. Iwa-chan abruptly bucks his hips against Tooru's, causing Tooru to gasp loudly from the sudden pleasure as his mouth pulls away from Hajime's own so they can catch their breath.

Tooru isn't given much of a break because almost immediately afterwards, Iwa-chan’s roughly pulling apart the first two buttons of Tooru's shirt so he can attack his collarbone with his mouth. Hajime immediately sucks on Tooru's sweet spot, gently scraping his teeth against it. Tooru's eyes become half-lidded as he lets out a strangled gasp, tilting his head up in the process. Hajime quickly detaches himself before moving his lips to another area along Tooru's collar bone. All of Hajime's dealings are taking their toll on Tooru, his cock feels constricted with the way it's trapped in his beige slacks, desiring even the slightest friction. As much as Tooru loves what Iwa-chan’s currently doing, it's certainly not enough, and he knows it.

Hajime pulls away from Tooru's neck— which is now adorning several reddish-purple colored hickes— and moves back to Tooru's panting lips, wishing he had more time to admire his work. Tooru's lips are once again recaptured for another rough session with Hajime's own and Tooru doesn't even try to stop himself as his hips buck against Iwa-chan’s own; Tooru pulls away from Hajime, a whimper escaping his lips while a groan of unexpected pleasure is pulled out of Hajime's mouth before he quickly returns to Tooru's mouth, his grip on Tooru's waist tightening. 

Tooru doesn't stop there, he once again bucks his hips, this time with more rigore. The friction the two of them feel as their clothed cocks rub against each other is delicious. Tooru struggles to not let out a moan but ultimately fails when Hajime in turn bucks his hips and lets out another groan of elation.

It doesn't take long for the two of them to start full on grinding roughly against each other, moans and whimpers being swallowed up by each other's mouths as they both continue to kiss at a feverish pace. Tooru doesn't think he can take much more of the grinding without trying to play with Iwa-chan’s cock, and he isn't alone on this either; Hajime's length is rigid and aching for some skin to skin touching, his black slacks— along with his boxers— feel so suffocating, and a little damp with pre-cum.

Tooru gives in and slides his body down, his knees on the floor while he lets out quick and hot pants; his eyes unfocused as his hands fumble to unzip Hajime's slacks. The second they're unzipped Hajime shucks them off without a second thought. Tooru leans in closer, the wanton ache inside Hajime becoming painfully obvious to him when Tooru puffs his hot breath over the fabric of Hajime's strained and pre-cum stained boxers.

Tooru moves his face closer, nuzzling his face against the outline of Hajime's cock. Tooru smiles as he inhales the musky scent mixed with the smell of pre-cum permeating from Hajime's cock, the peaceful and content smile on Tooru's face betraying the lewdness of what they're doing. While Tooru has a pleasant smile on his face as he takes his time, Hajime on the other hand is biting his bottom lip hard while his fists are balled up, his nails leaving crescent shaped indentations in the palm of his hand while his length is throbbing with impatience. Tooru kisses the outline of Hajime's cock through his boxers several times, Hajime groans, his eyes screwed shut. He continues his antics while trying to hide a knowing smirk and Hajime silently curses Tooru for being such a fucking tease at a time like this, he will get him back for this. The worst part is that Hajime could easily take back control, but no, he's just letting Tooru carry on, Hajime truly is a masochist.

Tooru continues slowly rubbing his face against Hajime's clothed cock, breathing in the scent. Tooru then pulls away and starts kissing and gently sucking on the exposed parts of Hajime's inner thighs— this is so not fair to Hajime. Tooru leans back so he can examine his work, though there are plenty reddish-purple marks he's still not quite satisfied yet. Tooru kisses the clothed tip of Hajime's cock before finally removing Hajime's boxers.

Hajime sighs out of his nose in relief at his dick finally being freed from it's confines. However, Tooru being the sadist that he is, pays no mind to Hajime's cock, pearls of pre-cum drizzling down the tip, and instead makes himself busy by making more hickies; this time even closer to Hajime's actual cock.

Now Hajime's thighs are littered with reddish-purple hickies, a couple of them getting precariously close to Hajime's stiff cock. This entire time Tooru's been dancing around Hajime's cock, getting very close but not quite touching it even once and Hajime can't stand it much longer. Hajime tries to keep his voice steady as he speaks.

“Tooru.” Hajime manages to say steadily, Tooru understanding the message.

“Eh? Iwa-chan’s no fun.” Pouts a breathless Tooru. “Hey Iwa-chan.” Tooru grabs Hajime's attention and his eyes open to flicker down at Tooru, god does the imagery before him look hot; Tooru's disheveled hair and flushed face inching closer to his cock, his big chocolate eyes look up at him.

“You know I love you~” Is all Tooru says with a cheeky grin before finally sliding Hajime into his mouth. Hajime loudly groans and grips Tooru's messy hair in his hands, he has to hold himself back from forcing Tooru's head down farther.

Tooru lets out a small mewl of satisfaction at finally having Hajime in his mouth and rolls his tongue around the already slippery head of Hajime's cock; the wet slurping sounds coupled with how Tooru looks while his delectable pink lips stretch around Hajime elicit a moan from him. Tooru looks up at Hajime as he bobs his head up and down his cock, saliva dribbling down his chin and his eyes needy as he palms his own length. Tooru pulls his mouth off of Hajime and licks a stripe up his cock all the way from base to tip, he licks the pre-cum dribbling from the tip and plants a kiss on the head, then his tongue starts playing with the slit of Hajime's cock.

“Fuck—” moans Iwa with his eyes tightly shut as he grips Tooru's hair tighter. Tooru smiles in satisfaction and slips Hajime into his mouth once more, moaning around his cock as he continues to palm him own length through his slacks. Tooru makes a needy whining noise that vibrates around Hajime's cock as he looks up at him.

Hajime lets out a small groan and lightly tugs on Tooru's hair, Tooru gets the message and slides Hajime out of his mouth, leaving behind extra saliva as he does. Hajime shakily stands up, pulling Tooru up with him only to turn him around and roughly push him down against the office desk the second he finishes taking off his shirt, pants, and boxers— not that Tooru minds the roughness. 

Hajime's gaze lands on curve of Tooru's back, his eyes slide down the pale skin of his perfect hips and to his faultless thighs. Hajime licks his lips.

“Hajime,” Tooru whines impatiently, his blushing cheek pressed the office desk.

“Hm? I thought you wanted me to be fun.” Rumbles out Hajime in a teasing manner, a smirk on his face. Tooru just lets out a pitiful whine.

Hajime sinks down onto his knees, he spreads open Tooru and he can feel Tooru's thighs trembling in anticipation, but Hajime won't give it to him that easily after that little stunt he pulled.

Hajime brings up one finger into his mouth, coating it with saliva and tracing it around the rim of Tooru's entrance in a teasing manner before sliding single digit. Tooru lets out a small mewl of pleasure; it's not nearly enough though. Hajime slides the digit in and out, Tooru being able to easily handling it. Tooru presses his ass back against Hajime's finger in an attempt at trying to feel a little more full, but to no avail, Hajime holds Tooru's hips in place and Tooru whines in frustration.

Tooru chokes on air when he feels the softest brush against his prostate, but it's gone much too soon; he pushes his hips back against Hajime's finger, trying to feel that stimulation again, but Hajime keeps his hold firm against Tooru's hips.

“H-Hajime,” whines Tooru, absolutely pitifully. Hajime removes his finger completely, Tooru letting out a choked indignant cry at his only simulation being lost.

“H-Hajime please.” Begs Tooru, breathing hard as he turns his head to look back at Hajime with pleading eyes. A small smirk plays on Hajime's face as his finger circles around the rim of Tooru's entrance.

“Please what?” He asks, the teasing tone clear in his voice. Tooru whines and his hips twitch; this is way less fair than what he did to Hajime, however, he's desperate right now. Maybe even desperate enough to ignore his pride and beg.

“P-please—” starts stuttering Tooru, “I-I want it so badly—” Hajime supposes that's good enough for now since he seems so desperate, next time though, he won't let him off the hook so easily. Whatever Tooru was trying to stammer out gets cut off by a loud and uninhibited moan when Hajime presses his mouth against Tooru's entrance. His toes curl in utter delight as Hajime laps at his entrance, he clenches his fists against the table and lets out a moan when Hajime starts sucking at the entrance.

Hajime shoves his tongue forward unexpectedly and invades Tooru's entrance, his whole body quivering in pleasure as he makes a sound similar to a sob. Hajime started working his tongue in and out of Tooru's ass; Tooru doesn't even bother stopping his moans and pants and lets them noisily spill out of his mouth freely. Hajime withdraws his tongue and starts sucking at Tooru's entrance once more, alternating between the two methods of pleasure.

“Fuck— Ha-Hajime—” his words come out high pitch, Tooru can barely even choke out the words in the first place, gasping them out and being cut off by his own loud and undignified moans as he scrapes his blunt nails against the desk.

And just like that Hajime's tongue withdraws and Tooru lets out a pathetic noise at the loss of the delicious pleasure while Hajime wets his two fingers with plenty of saliva. Hajime doesn't give Tooru much time to whimper about the empty feeling inside of him though, because soon he's already sticking in one digit before slowly working in the second one. Hajime curls his two fingers within Tooru and once his fingers touch his prostate Tooru's making noises that sound like borderline wailing. Hajime starts scissoring the two digits, working Tooru open more. Hajime starts caressing Tooru’s prostate, leading to Tooru full on wailing in pleasure as his spine arches.

Small tears from the immense pleasure start forming at the corner of Tooru's eyes. “H-Hajime— I-I need— please— i-if you don't fuck me soon I-I—” Tooru can't even form a coherent sentence, Hajime understand though. He slowly removes his fingers from Tooru's entrance; he can hear Tooru whimpering piteouously. 

Hajime gives his cock a few quick wet pumps, biting his bottom lip and groaning as he quickly swipes his thumb over the slit of his cock before positioning the head against Tooru, sliding it over the entrance in a teasing manner. Tooru grips the desk harder in anticipation, his hips trembling.

Hajime slides in without warning, the tight heat of Tooru's pert ass engulfing him immediately. Once Hajime’s cock is fully in he lets out a groan and Tooru lets out a mewl of pleasure at finally being filled. Hajime wastes no time in getting started with rough thrusts, pressing his ridiculously warm and sweaty chest against Tooru's own sweaty back, already arching in pleasure. Hajime takes note of how Tooru whimpers and clenches his fists against the desk and keeps one hand firmly planted on Tooru's hip while the other one reaches around and wraps around Tooru's shaft, along with this, Hajime also starts pounding faster, which is exactly what Tooru wants.

Hajime strokes Tooru's rigid and slick cock, causing a depraved moan to leave Tooru's mouth as he spasms and squeezes wonderfully around Hajime, then Hajime hits just the right spot and Tooru cries out in pleasure, slamming his fist against the desk; rattling everything on the desk.

“Fuckfuckfuck r-right there— again, p-please— Hajime—” begs Tooru, eyes screwed tightly shut. Hajime groans loudly when he hears his given name tumble out of Tooru's mouth and Tooru almost feels complete bliss when Hajime starts repeatedly ramming into that one perfect spot. He's drowning in the hedonism of it all; how his and Hajime's skin feels like it's burning, the utter fullness he feels inside, how Hajime's cock just fits absolutely perfectly within him, and the rough strokes to Tooru's cock that are matching the pace of Hajime's hips beautifully.

Tooru turns his head to look back at Hajime, panting and his eyes half lidded, completely clouded with lust, “H-Hajime, I-I’m close.” Hajime can't help himself and cranes his neck over Tooru's shoulder, enough to sloppily kiss Tooru, teeth clacking and a little saliva dribbling down their chins. Neither of them care though, as Hajime's pounding even faster and he's playing with the slit of Tooru's cock.

They both quickly reach the height of their climaxes at the same time and the guttural moan the rips from Hajime as he roughly thrusts into Tooru one last time before spilling his seed inside Tooru can't even be heard over the sheer animalistic noise that leaves Tooru's mouth as he spasms around Hajime's cock, cumming into Hajime's hand.

As they come down from their orgasmic highs all that can be heard is the rough panting coming from both of them, they both stay still for a few moments before Hajime slowly pulls out, Tooru whining at the sudden emptiness. They both go to the bathroom and slowly take their time in cleaning up themselves, as well as reorganizing the space around them, thankful that nothing got on the floor.

And though they get re-dressed and make sure Tooru is clocked out and start heading home, that isn't the end of their fun for the night.


End file.
